ht_trainingfandomcom-20200214-history
Reporting
<<>> ---MERGE The Regent should supervise and coordinate with other officers and chairs in maintaining contemporaneous and up-to-date version of the chapter's Annual Report (Semesterly|Quarterly). This report is to be on a quarterly basis (10/15; 1/1; 3/15, and 5/1) with your Regional Director and on an annual basis with the Executive Director (by May 1). It has been shown to be essential for the long-term success of our chapters that this report be maintained in a on-going manner. The full and timely completion of this report provides each chapter an instantaneous view of its current successes, the level of participation and involvement by each of its members, and an historical record for the chapter to reference. The Scribe should collaborate with the Regent on the bulk of the chapter's Annual Report (Semesterly|Quarterly) to be contemporaneously maintained and filed on a quarterly basis (10/15; 1/1; 3/15, and 5/1) with your Regional Director and on an annual basis with the Executive Director (by May 1). It has been shown to be essential for the long-term success of our chapters that this report be maintained in a on-going manner. The full and timely completion of this report provides each chapter an instantaneous view of its current successes, the level of participation and involvement by each of its members, and an historical record for the chapter to reference. ---GENERALIZE FROM SCRIBE Most regular reports are contained as spreadsheets in the NCR Excel File (Semesterly|Quarterly} and may be emailed to the Central Office: Promptly after the election or appointment of any chapter officer, the Scribe should report the election to the Central Office using a Chapter Officer Election Report. Three times each year, the Scribe is to file a Membership Status Change Report listing those receiving degrees, those ceasing to be student members (for any reason), and those resuming student member status. The precise reason must be given for each status change. It is unsatisfactory to simply list members as "inactive" or "alumnus" for instance; specify if each has graduated, has transferred to another school, has withdrawn from school, has been granted Premature Alumnus Status as an undergraduate, has been granted Premature Alumnus Status as a graduate student by the chapter. It is important that the post-school contact information (address, email address, and phone number) of those no longer student members be included so that the chapter and Central Office can continue to maintain contact with the member, and so that he can be sent The Gear. The Co-Op/Study Abroad form may be used to report those who are temporarily away from school for a fixed/defined period of time. When an alumnus previously indebted discharges his financial obligation, the Scribe must be sure to list him in the appropriate quadrant of the Membership Status Change Report filed with the Central Office. Special chapter action and prompt report by the Scribe to the Grand Regent or Executive Director is required in the case of an undergraduate, graduate, or co-op student requesting classification as an alumnus prematurely, on a temporary or permanent basis while still a student at the school where initiated. Use the appropriate/applicable type of Premature Alumnus Status form referenced in section 4.1 of this Manual. The Scribe is also responsible for filing Credential Forms required of those who are elected as the Chapter's Delegate and Alternate to the National Convention in accord with the procedures communicated in advance of each Convention. Category:Regent Category:Scribe